Perfectamente imperfecto
by P s i c o S m i l e y
Summary: Porque todo matrimonio no es perfecto. Pero lo de ellos era... simple, perefectamente imperfecto.


**Perfectamente imperfecto**

- Ojala pudiera decirte lo que realmente pienso, así no tendría que volver a verte. – el muchacho sonrió al verle torcer el gesto. Era la quinta vez, contaba, que se enojaba por una banalidad.

- Sí, pero a menos que tenga poder telepático no creo que se pueda, así que vas a tener que aguantártelo y verme todo el tiempo que se me plazca, Sakura. – declaró cínicamente, temblando por los intentos vagos de resistir la risa.

- Claro, había olvidado que se te dan muy bien las bromas cuando yo estoy siendo atacada por la desesperación y la angustia verdad. – volvió a renegar, absolutamente indignada.

- Pues no veo que te estés riendo, además, no suelo hacer bromas para alguien que no tiene sentido del humor.

- ¿Sentido del humor? No estábamos hablando de quien hace gala de pelar los dientes, Sasuke. Hablábamos de que esto no nos lleva a ninguna parte. Hemos perdido dirección. ¿No lo entiendes?

- Entiendo que te encuentras en un estado hormonal. ¿Has tenido recientemente tu menstruación, cariño? – sabía que el terreno que pisaba no era del todo seguro, en cualquier instante ella explotaría de rabia y entonces el tendría que arreglárselas con tácticas sexuales, precisamente donde quería llevar todo aquello.

- ¡Lo vez! Conviertes una conversación trivial en una anomalía emocional y luego tratas de resolverlo con bromas para finalmente hacerme sentir como una mujer trastornada con sus hormonas. Eres un maldito insensible. ¿Por qué es que acepté comprometerme con un bruto?

- Porque aunque trates deliberadamente de desplomar toda la culpa en mí sabes que la que convierte una conversación normal en un campo de batalla eres tú, la misma que está comprometida con un bruto insensible que culpa a su mujer de su estado emocional por ese trastornado óvulo, y que al mismo tiempo ama incomprensiblemente. Si hay alguien que tenga el derecho de hacer esa pregunta, soy yo. ¿Por qué es que pedí en matrimonio a una mujer que solo sabe calificar a su futuro marido de maldito insensible?

- Te odio, Sasuke.

- No es cierto. Me amas con locura. – corrigió, cariñosamente cínico, tan seguro de sí mismo.

- No es cierto. Te odio por decirme…

- Todas tus verdades. – concluyó, fijándose en ese tic nervioso que comenzaba a palpitar en la mejilla de su novia.

- No, Sasuke. En serio. No sé porque quieres casarte conmigo. Tú mismo acabas de decirlo. – su expresión de tortura y desdicha fue un detonante a la ternura. Sin poder evitar sonreír casi paternalmente, tomó el rostro de la muchacha entre sus manos para que pudiese mirarlo a los ojos sin barreras.

- Realmente, a veces me tientas a la locura extrema con esa lengua mortífera de la cual te haces muchas veces alarde, pero ahí estás tú… si tu no me llevas a la locura, ¿Quién si no lo hace? – explicó con su tranquilidad característica e inmutable.

- Pero no es la respuesta que…

- Sakura, ya deberías saber que a veces no obtenemos lo que siempre queremos.

- ¡Esto es diferente!

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó sabiendo ya la respuesta.

- Porque odio saber que tú sepas que yo sí te amo. Y por eso… te odio. No quiero conformarme con la idea de no obtener un "te quiero" nunca de ti… eso… me vuelve…

- Infeliz.

- Sí… - sus parpados se mantuvieron bajos, una expresión triste que colmó su pecho.

- No soy un hombre que sabe expresar sus sentimientos, Sakura.

- ¡Pero en un matrimonio es necesario!

- Eres la mujer que quiero al lado derecho de mi cama. La que quiero que lleve a mis hijos. La que vea despertar cada día por la mañana. La que me provoque todo tipo de suspiros. – _la mujer que acelera mi pulso_ quiso continuar, pero no le parecía indicado, aun. Lo que sí sabía era precisamente que unir sus vidas en un "para siempre" era un estimulante a que el corazón le bailara frenético, esa emoción in-consumible le decía a gritos que si se casaba iba a ser inmensamente feliz y aunque ningún matrimonio fuese perfecto, el suyo sin duda, sería perfectamente imperfecto…, la idea le encantaba aunque no lo demostrase, a menos, no verbalmente.

- ¿Entonces?

- Bueno. Entonces tendrás que esperar a que estemos casados.

- Bueno. – torció, finalmente. Sasuke levantó las cejas con incredulidad, pues no cabía que su futura esposa hubiese declinado tan fácilmente.

- Entonces, hasta que no estemos casados. De la cintura para arriba, soy toda tuya. - ¡Claro! Ahí estaba ella…

_De la cintura para arri… _

¡Mierda!

* * *

**Notas finales: **

Lo placentero de hacer temas como estos es que al final es que... sabes que es como te hubiera deseado que resulte, pero finalmente, te ha gustado como ha quedado ;)


End file.
